


Penny's Big Day

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Freckles, Groping, Gynoid, Huge Dick, Large Ass, Large Cock, Ogling, Public Sex, Riding, Seduction, Sexual Experimentation, Walk Into A Bar, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: A prompt for my blog,"Penny tries to do human things, finds CInder Fall and goes full Love Doll for her."Was the gist of the prompt, and is half the gist of this. Penny tries to do human things, ordering a drink from a bar, and she gets seduced by Cinder into trying new, exciting human things. Like taking Cinder's fat bareback cock into her pussy.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Penny Polendina
Kudos: 56





	Penny's Big Day

Penny was on a mission. A mission to be a normal human girl. "Sal-u-tations!" The ginger girl gives a wide smile to the surly bartender. "I would like to purchase one alcohol, please."   
Penny was stood, in a not too fancy bar. Not like the kind Yang would have a fist-fight in. The beaming girl is given a totally disbelieving look from the portly barkeep before her. "One alcohol?" He half spits out onto the murky bartop.  
"Indeed. Possibly with ice?" Penny takes a swift look around the bar, the gentle humming of the music kept some eyes off of her. The fact that she was an incredibly hot girl in a seedy bar had more than a few eyes on her though.  
"You got any ID, girl?"  
Penny nods her head swiftly, procuring a card which both confirmed herself as a totally normal human girl, and also one of drinking age. She wiggles it so the holograph shines before the man. "Of course, sir!" She even gave a salute. "I will be sitting now, if you don't mind." Her plush rear drops itself down onto a softly cushioned bar stood. The man squints down at her, but the ID was legit. 

"You've never done this before, have you?" A woman's voice, cruel and sultry in equal measure snaps Penny's attention to the side. Her eyes lock with Cinder Fall's, the woman was in a dress that was far, far too nice for the seedy locale.  
"Truthfully, no." Penny answers immediately, honestly and cheerily. Just like a real human girl. She gives Cinder a reassuring smile, Cinder's lips tug up at the side.  
Penny finds her eyes roaming, drifting their way down and along Cinder's body, drinking in every curve on the older woman. "Oh my, you are quite pretty." Her sensors were running in overtime, she could even feel her cheeks glow with warmth from how fast her CPU was whirring.  
Cinder didn't comment, Cinder didn't have time to comment anyway. "What are you drinking there?" Penny points right at the glass before Cinder.  
"Vodka." The sultry little whisper only managed to excited Penny further, she was being lured in, and she was letting herself be lured in.  
"I see. Barkeep! Might I have a vodka as well?" That at least made the older man's job much easier, he hadn't started pouring her 'an alcohol' yet.   
"Coming right up." He spits again.

"Do you come here often?" Penny finds herself making small talk as an excuse to ogle Cinder. Her eyes drift down, past the older woman's luxurious tits in her tight red dress, past her wide thighs towards the impressive outline in her nylon dress. That thick, flaccid bulge seems to twitch as it notices Penny's attention. Penny's brow raises at that. The way the cock seemed to respond to her interest like a living thing. It intrigued her. "You see-" once again Penny doesn't let Cinder talk, she's more than happy to blather. "I'm doing a 'bucket list' of all sorts of fun things that normal girls-" Penny's eyes jolt open for half a second, a little hiccup spills past her lips, "-Normal girls LIKE ME would do when they come of age." Penny's head nods so vigorously if she wasn't a gynoid she might've hurt herself.  
"Oh really?" Cinder doesn't even sound shocked, or impressed. "What else is on the list?"  
"Lots of things." Penny wisely nods her head as the barkeep sets her down a single of vodka. "Oh! We can 'cheers' with this!" Penny swivels her hips beneath her, turning to face Cinder completely. She then realizes she's too far away to clink her glass with the other.  
So she hops off her seat, grabs her glass and giddily waltzes up towards the grinning cougar.  
Thump. Her fat ass drops down on a second barstool of the night. "To Alcohol!" Penny suggests delightedly, lifting her glass towards Cinder.  
"To a fun night." Cinder's tongue taps against her lower lip for half a second, pressing her glass with the little ringing sound into Penny's own.  
"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?" Cinder's firm gaze locks with Penny's own. The older woman knows exactly what Penny is. She's not a real girl after all. "I know something of mine has caught your eye."  
Penny's eyes quickly peer down at the snake slithering under Cinder's outfit, before shooting right back up. Penny's been caught peeking! But she barely even registers it as anything but a fact. "That sounds nice." She cheers delightedly.

Penny's eyes are glued to Cinder's waist. The sensual grace the other woman has, it puts her completely under her spell. The subtle swing of her hips, the graceful clicking of her heels onto the floor. Cinder knows what she's doing, Cinder knows what she wants. Penny looks completely out of place tottering along behind her, glass in hand as they retreat to a more private booth.  
More private isn't exactly a private back room however, they're still in the bar. That doesn't stop Penny's curiosity, or Cinder's desire to take advantage of it.  
"Feel free to take a closer look." Her sweet tones have Penny's lips tugging into a smile.  
"I must admit I am intrigued by... This." Penny's slender touch presses along that bulging length. Throb. Immediately Cinder's shaft lifts into the other's attention, her smile only widens as the taller woman nods her head, encouraging Penny further.  
She doesn't need to say anything, Penny finds herself palming that length. "Would it be okay if I...-" Penny quickly fishes free that half-hard cock. "It's so thick!" The girl remarks, squeezing her fingers tight around the base of Cinder's length. "I can only just about fit my hand around it. And it appears to be growing!" Penny pants, instinctively, her wrist flicks and she gives that shaft a firm pump.  
"Just like that..~" Cinder breathes, letting her thighs melt apart as her cock stiffens within Penny's touch. In its current half-hard state, it squished and spilled through the gynoid's touch. But as the veins all along her cock began to lift and shudder, as her mast grew thicker and her pillar grew harder, it began to stand up proudly between Penny's slowly pumping fingers.  
"Should I put it in my mouth? I feel a desire to. Or maybe.. Somewhere else." Penny chews on her lower lip as the thoughts race through her artificial mind. She's blushing again from how hard she's thinking, her fingers steadily bob and stroke along that shaft.   
"We don't need to waste time with foreplay tonight, we're in public. Anything can happen." Cinder whispers up at the other, still only just moving her hips forwards and backwards, ever so slight. Penny was the one doing all the work.  
"Yes you're right.." Penny internalizes what Cinder's said, her second hand runs down, "I find these most fascinating. They fill me with a sense of awe." She prods one finger into one of Cinder's cumveins, as it squishes lightly under her touch, she can't help but giggle. Before running that lone digit along that darker skinned vein. Tracing it from close to the tip all the way down to Cinder's crotch. "Impressive.." She muses aloud, her head leaning forwards to get a better look of the cock she was slow wanking.

"If we are to skip foreplay then.. I should.. Hup!" Penny swings one leg up and she's straddling Cinder properly. "My it has grown so quickly since I started holding it." Holding was one word for what Penny was doing to Cinder's dick. Her fingers curl tight around the now mostly rigid pole, and she pulls them down to the base of that stiff, pale cock. Cinder lets out a little sound of approval, her foreskin peeling down to reveal her darker purple glans. Penny's eyes are glued onto the end with analytical glee, the uncut crown resting on her clothed navel, she rubs her thumb over the tip. Pressing her fingertip into that slit ever so slightly, just enough to scoop up some pre before lifting it to her lips and cramming her thumb right in.  
"Mhmm..." Penny muses aloud, suckling on the taste. "An easy texture, and yet quite potent to the taste. Salty and yet not unpleasant." She rolls her hips forwards, lovingly straddling Cinder's crotch. "Very well then, let us begin in earnest!"   
Penny rears herself up as Cinder's own hands lift. Gripping at the Gynoid's shoulders to remind her of her place. Penny wiggles her hips to and fro, her skirt riding up as she positions herself over that crown and with machinelike efficiency, snags her panties to the side. She slowly, steadily sits herself down onto the end of that dick, "Oh that feels good!" Penny moans out in pleasure.  
"What kind of pervert built you to enjoy this?" Cinder smirks, her fingers curling in eagerly into Penny's shoulders, she softly pulls the other down onto her shaft, "Move your hips, like this." Cinder releases one of Penny's shoulders to instead grab at the girl's waist and angle the other onto her length. Letting Penny move at her own pace, but helping swallow her cock completely.  
"I assure you I am a completely normal human girl!" Penny hiccups again, her pussy contracts around that length and her big green eyes light up with glee. "See?~" Could a robot love being fucked this much? Penny didn't think so~.  
Penny's hairless twat is snug around Cinder's dick, something the older woman very much enjoys. Cinder tries not to pump up into Penny's body, the urge growing within her to utterly dominate the other's cunt, but she grips tight onto the gynoid's body and lets her experience how fucking should be.  
With Cinder's steady hand and gentle guidance, Penny began to not just bounce on that cock but to well and truly ride it. Her hips swing straight down onto that shaft, "Ah, like this?" She eagerly anticipates praise from the incredibly hung girl beneath her. Cinder teaches Penny just how to fucking ride a dick. Rolling her hips forwards in time with the other to wedge herself deep into the other's walls.  
"Just like that." They weren't hidden, anyone could look to the side and see the open, brazen dickriding session going on. Cinder's monstrous cock stretches out Penny's stomach ever so slightly with each and every pump. Penny feels incredible, her warm wet walls perfectly engineered to fit flawlessly around any cock within her. The perfect level of stretch and tightness, a real dickmilking machine.  
And the way she bounced her ass along that cock was utterly rapturous. Cinder could've lasted for hours, if she wanted. But why should she hold back, when Penny is a panting and gasping mess atop of her. "I believe I am cumming!" Penny squeaks, her whole body shudders as a clear mess of lube streaks from her gynoid pussy.  
"Does it feel good?" Cinder huffs from below, giving a particularly harsh THRUST to really bounce Penny on her cock.  
"Incredible!" Penny tosses her innocent head back as she was heaved upwards by Cinder's crotch. Pounded into from below as she works to milk that dick to completion.  
The intense feeling squeezing tight around Cinder's dick gives her all the prompting she needs to swing her hips right the way up, to let her balls slap into Penny's asshole and tense right the hell up. Nestled between those freckled cheeks.  
"You can't get pregnant, can you?" Cinder leans back in her seat, a dignified grace to this orgasm, a steady sensual flow of hot white seed unleashed into Penny's shuddering womb.  
"O-Of course not!" Penny stammers, her speech frazzled and her mind struggling to compose itself from the pleasure of the bareback breeding. "But only because today is a safe day!" She quickly blurts out a half remembered lie as to why she can't get pregnant.   
"We'll have to do this again when you're ovulating then~" Cinder twists her fingers into Penny's curves, tugging on them softly as her cruel smirk teases Penny harder than even her cutting remark could.  
"I would like that a lot!" Penny isn't even lying, even if she can't actually ovulate. Her belly bloats until it was pudgy and round. "You cum a lot.." She gasps in pleasure, cradling her swollen stomach. "It feels nice." She shimmies her hips, sloshing her belly audibly on Cinder's cock. That flooded pussy starts to dribble out the rich white cum around that throbbing length.

"Now, if you'll excuse me~" Cinder is a classy lady. She rears to her feet with Penny dangling off of her. Penny is of course, far heavier than a normal girl of her size should be, Cinder grunts with exertion but just about manages to prop Penny's ass back onto the booth's table.  
Once her climax was good and finished, she sliiiides her cock out of that creampied pussy, and sliiides her panties back over her dick, tucking them away beneath her dress. "You should tell your girlfriend what you learned today." Cinder pecks Penny on the cheek, leaving the cumbloated girl drooling on the table.   
Bzz. Bzzz. Ruby's scroll buzzes, she picks it up to be greeted with the cumdrunk look of her blissed out lover. "Ruby, I have incredible news~" Penny smiles dreamily at her best friend. Her long red mane falling down her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my COOL DISCORD~
> 
> https://discord.gg/XXMVHCD
> 
> Also I'm on twitter.
> 
> https://twitter.com/IzissiaD
> 
> The D stands for Demon.


End file.
